Braum/Příběh
Uvedení Braum byl odhalen videem na oficiálních stránkách: Freljordská zima se blíží a všude kolem zuří krvavá bitva, to však nedokáže odradit odvážného pora od jeho nikdy nekončícího pátrání po dobrůtkách. 600px Zmrzlé vrcholky Freljordu už po staletí nemilosrdně trestají jakoukoliv slabost. Hrobů těch, kteří se s jejich krutostí nedokázali vyrovnat, je zde bezpočet. Kdo je však dostatečně silný, pro toho je tato ledovcem pokrytá země místem, kde se z obyčejného smrtelníka stane pravým šampionem. A právě zde se zrodila Braumova síla a odolnost. Zde se zrodila jeho legenda. K jeho činům dnes vzhlíží naprosto každý, od nejchudších nevolníků po odvážné bojovníky. A pokaždé, když si Braum připravuje štít do další bitvy, činí tak s vědomím, že se k němu upírají naděje a obdiv celého freljordského lidu. Příběh Související příběhy: * Braumovy činy „Babičko, pověz mi pohádku na dobrou noc.“ Venku hučí silný vítr, který šlehá padající vločky do nemilosrdných vírů. „A jakou? Třeba pohádku o Ice Witch?“ Dívka se připlazí k jejím rukám. „To je moc strašidelné, povídej mi příběh o Braumovi!” „Á, Braum!” stařenka se usměje. „Těch je ale strašně hodně. Moje babička mi jednou vyprávěla o tom, jak Braum ochránil naší vesnici od útoku obrovského draka! Nebo jak kdysi dávno sjel lávovou řeku! Nebo-” Ztichne. Přiloží prst k jejím rtům. „Vyprávěla jsem ti, jak Braum získal svůj štít?”' Dívka se směje a skáče pod přikrývku. Praskání v kamnech odráží vítr. „Takže. V horách vysoko nad naší vesnicí žil muž jménem Braum!” „To vím!” „Staral se hlavně o svou farmu, pečoval o ovce a kozy, ale i tak to byl ten nejhodnější muž, jakého jsi kde mohla potkat. Vždy s úsměvem na rtech. Jednou se stalo něco strašného. Mladý trollí chlapec, zhruba ve tvém věku, šplhal po skále, když se najednou ocitl před trezorem, zasazeným přímo do skály. Vchod byl chráněn obrovskými kamennými dveřmi, se střepem z Pravého ledu uprostřed. Když otevřel dveře, nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, trezor byl naplněn až po strop zlatem a klenoty - každým cenným předmětem, jaký si jen umíš představit! On ale nevěděl, že celý trezor byla jen past. Ice Witch jej proklela - a jak chlapec vešel, obrovské dveře se za ním zabouchly a uzamkly ho vevnitř. Snažil se ze všech sil, ale nebyl se schopen dostat ven. Kolemjdoucí pastýř slyšel jeho brekot. Všichni mu pospíchali na pomoc, ale ani ti nejsilnější bojovníci nedokázali dveře otevřít. Rodiče stáli vedle sebe. Matčin nářek byl slyšet přes celou horu. Vypadalo to beznadějně. Ale najednou uslyšeli z dálky smích.“ „Vsadím se, že to byl Braum!” „Jsi bystrá! Braum uslyšel jejich pláč a přišel k nim z nedalekého úbočí. Vesničané mu pověděli o chlapci i o kletbě. Braum se usmál, pokývnul a otočil se čelem k trezoru. Tlačil, tahal, mlátil, kopal, snažil se je vyrvat z pantu, ale nic nepomohlo a dveře se ne a ne pohnout.“ „Ale on je přece nejsilnější na světě!” „Bylo to nepochopitelné,” přikývla babička. „Po čtyři dny a čtyři noci Braum seděl na balvanu a snažil se najít řešení. Konec konců v sázce byl přece život dítěte. Když pátého dne vysvitlo slunce, Braumovi oči se rozšířily a na obličeji se mu vyrýsoval úsměv. 'Když nemůžu projít skrz dveře, tak prostě budu muset projít skrz,' řekl Braum." Holčička si pomyslila, „Ta hora!” „Ano, ta hora. Braum vylezl na vrchol a začal si pěstmi razit cestu dolů, pěst za pěstí, kolem létaly kusy skály, dokud se nedostal dostatečně hluboko do hory. Zatím co vesničané zadržovali dech, skála okolo dveří se začala rozpadat. Když prach usedl, uviděli Brauma stát mezi vším tím pokladem a se zesláblým, ale šťastným chlapcem v náručí.“ „Já věděla, že to dokáže!” „Ale předtím než to mohli oslavit, všechno se začalo třást a dunět: Braumův tunel poškodil vrcholek hory a ten se teď propadá! Musel rychle přemýšlet, Braum popadl magické dveře a držel je nad sebou jako štít, jako ochranu proti padajícímu kamení. Když bylo po všem, Braum byl ohromen, na dveřích nebyl ani škrábanec! Braum věděl, že je na tom něco zvláštního. A od té doby, nosí svůj magický štít, vždy po boku.“ Holčička seděla vzpřímeně, zářila vzrušením. „Babičko, pověz mi další.” „Zítra.” Babička se usmála; políbila jí na čelo; sfoukla svíčku. „Potřebuješ spát, máme ještě mnoho příběhů, které ti můžu vyprávět.”' Tvorba |200px|leftStejně jako ostatní šampiony jsme i Brauma navrhli tak, aby zaplnil jistou mezeru v League of Legends. Jedná se totiž o našeho prvního tankovacího podpůrného šampiona, tedy takového, jehož úkolem je přijímat rány určené celému jeho týmu. Máme množství obranných podpůrných šampionů - například Nami, Soraku, Jannu apod. - kteří likvidují poškození svým léčením a štíty, a podpůrné bojovníky jako Leonu a Alistara, již jsou ideální k zahajování týmových bojů a proniknutí do nepřátelského týlu, kde se pak snaží způsobit co nejvíce škod. Braum je jiný. Je to tankovací podpůrný šampion, který na sebe doslova strhává rány mířené na celý tým. Jako takový vyžaduje zcela nový přístup, poziční hru a herní styl než většina běžných podpor. |200px|rightZákladem Braumova jedinečného herního stylu je jeho E, tj. schopnost Nezlomný. Jedná se o aktivní obranu podobnou Yasuově Větrné zdi, ale zatímco Yasuova schopnost byla vytvořena s cílem chránit sebe (týmová funkčnost je v tomto směru jen vedlejší bonus), Nezlomný má být Braumovým hlavím prostředkem k ochraně jeho týmu. V tomto směru se Braum od ostatních šampionů liší, protože na rozdíl od nich za sebou vytváří bezpečnou zónu. Po celou dobu hry je jeho úkolem bránit ostatní. Nejprve v lajně chrání svého střelce, v závěru utkání pak tankuje a chrání celý tým. Zatímco ostatní podpory se soustředí na buffování, léčení nebo omezování nepřátel, Braum zaujímá specifickou pozici mezi oběma týmy, přejímá velkou část poškození mířeného na jeho spolubojovníky a umožňuje svým vlastním útočníkům, aby mohli v klidu dělat svou vlastní práci. |200px|leftJeho místo se tedy nachází uprostřed mezi oběma bojujícími skupinami, čímž vznikla celá řada otázek, s nimiž jsme se museli při designu vypořádat. Především šlo o to, čím ještě může obranný kontaktní podpůrný šampion zasáhnout do bitvy, když může způsobovat jen omezené poškození a svými základními útoky zasáhne pouze odolné nepřátelské frontové bojovníky. Zde přichází ke slovu jeho pasivní schopnost Omračující údery a také jeho Q, Dotek zimy. |200px|rightBraum může během chránění ostatních napadat nepřátele ne přímo silou, ale umisťováním Omračujících úderů. Ty výrazně zvyšují sílu jeho týmu a zároveň to Brauma nutí neustále během společných bojů hrát pozičně. A ačkoliv Braum nemůže nijak snadno napadat soupeře v zadních řadách (Dotek zimy ovlivňuje pouze prvního zasaženého protivníka a Braumovy základní útoky jsou kontaktního typu), dokáže pomocí schopnosti Stůjte za mnou rychle zasáhnout v případě, že na některého z jeho spolubojovníků skočí soupeřovi bojovníci a tanci, a zasypat nepřátele Omračujícími údery. Designer: RiotWrekz Citáty ;Při výběru * ;Při začátku hry * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Útočení * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Pohyb * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Výsměch * * ;Výsměch ovi * * ;Výsměch * ;Výsměch ovi * ;Výsměch ovi * * ;Výsměch ovi * * ;Výsměch * ;Vtip * * * ;Smích * * * ;Při použití * * ;Při použití * * * ;Při použití * * ;Při blokování s * ;Při blokování nebo s * ;Při blokování s * ;Při blokování s * ;Při blokování s * ;Při použití * * ;Při koupi * ;Při koupi * ;Při koupi Bot 2. úrovně * ;Při koupi * * ;Při koupi * * * * ;Při koupi * ;Při koupi nebo * * ;Při použití u * * * ;Při dokončení u * * * de:Braum/Background en:Braum/Background es:Braum/Historia fr:Braum/Historique pl:Braum/historia pt-br:Braum/História ru:Браум/Background Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni